button_shy_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Non-Wallet Games
Postcard Games [[Timestamp|'Timestamp']]' (2 players)' A series of standalone adventures. Each adventure follows 2 teams of scientists experimenting with time travel and is played on a postcard. [[Chain Mail|'Chain Mail: Adventures in Earthsine']]' (1-4 players, 60+ min)' A starter set and a postcard sends you on an Adventure in Earthshine. The world is broken. The chasm has brought on many new challenges and we hope you can help us solve them. Join us in the underworld to gain the glory you deserve. Roll and Write Series * Legends of Dsyx * Tempus Quest Game Books (The Spiel Press) * Blood Royals * Star Maps Storyteller Cards * Storyteller Cards * Storyteller Cards: Fantasy Nanodaptions "Nanodaptions" are truly micro-sized games created by Nat Levan and based on some of Button Shy's most beloved wallet games. Additional information is available at Nanodaptions page from Nat Levan. Accumulus (3 cards) This 2 player nanodaption of Ahead in the Clouds consists of a rule card, a double-sided game card, and a token card. Players get a set number of action points each turn to use to Process, Burst, Condense, Deliver, and/or Bank, attempting to earn enough of the right resources (which the players share) to complete contracts. The first player to complete 3 contracts wins. Chill Pill (2 cards) A 2+ player game based on Fever Chill, this two card game (one rules, one double-sided game board) requires two tokens per player to track infection and temperature levels. Players simultaneously choose one of four actions numbered 1-4 by showing that many fingers, and actions chosen are performed in 1-4 order. A player wins by raising the infection level beyond 7 and loses by raising temperature beyond 7. Note: there are some discrepancies between the rules text and the game board graphics for actions. Micro Drift (4 cards) A 2-4 player Turbo Drift nanodaption. Micro Drift takes drift racing and captures it in just 4 cards. You will twist and turn, boost and crash along the way! PnP version on PNPArcade NanoTec (3 cards) Based on HeroTec, 2 players face off in a struggle to be the first to complete a new superhero's Tec gear. Featuring only 2 cards, players will work in both the workshop and showroom where they will leverage super powers and cunning to be the first to gather a complete set of costume, gadget, vehicle, and lair for their client. PnP version on PNPArcade Pont D'Avignon (1 card) In Pont D'Avignon 2 players push and pull their way to victory, not by petitioning characters as in Avignon, from which is based, but instead by trying to get into your opponent's head. You'll take the Ferula token into one of your hands, and your opponent will try to guess which hand it's in. One hand will move the faith track, and the other will move the fealty track. Incorrect guesses move the flood marker up, and when a flood occurs, scores are tallied. PnP version on PNPArcade Wagon Wheels (3 cards) Based on Circle the Wagons, in this nano-sized game 2 players place and move their cattle, guns, and forts around the map, trying to dominate quadrants to score their special bonuses. 1 Card Games To The Edge A dexterity game in a small footprint, where you push a card to the edge of the table and score based off of how many of the point locations are over the edge. Very simple and very addictive even when alone just trying to score higher and higher. Designed by Daniel Isom 3-6 Card Games Bread and Circuses (3 cards) A 3 player social game designed by John du Bois. The great empire is crumbling. Players are nobles doing what nobles do best in a crisis - milking the plebeians for as much money as possible before fleeing to their country homes. Make more money by giving plebeians a scarcer resource. Additional components required: pen and paper. Artist: Fabrice Weiss PnP version on PNPArcade Dicecathlon (3 cards) Dicecathlon is a 3 card, dice-based, speed and dexterity tournament of champions. 2-4 players will stack, roll and re-roll, and flick dice in a series of variable challenges. Additional components required: 5 dice per player and up to 10 tokens per player for keeping score. Designed by Jason and Leon Tagmire. Flip the Bottle (3 cards) This 2 player game uses three cards: a rules and score tracking card, a table card, and a bottle card. Players take turns flipping the bottle card and trying to land it bottle-side-up on the table card to score a point. The first player to five points wins the game. Designed by Leon Tagmire Onium (6 cards) "An even smaller quantum solo game" than Pentaquark, Onium is a solitaire, dice-based game requiring 5 black dice, 5 white dice, and 10 tokens. It has two cards with the rules and four cards used to play the game: two double-sided Collider cards and two double-sided Results cards. The four Colliders and Results are marked A, B, C, and D and can be used in any combination for variation and to adjust the difficulty. The rules cards include a table with the difficulty of each collider-results pair. Rolling the dice, the player will scatter (optional), annihilate, calibrate (optional), and record results, attempting to record all required results before running out of dice to start an attempt or being unable to record Onium or an annihilation. Designed by Nat Levan Raja Ampat (6 cards) A little semi-abstract style game, where you are initially building the map of islands, then placing your wildlife tokens according to the following conditions: you cannot place an animal in a row, column or island that already contains that type of animal. Designed by Nat Levan 9 Card Games 3 Lands or King In this little game of conquest where chess meets tic-tac-toe, 2 players deploy selected armies with variable powers on the battlefield, each time to claim their rights on a different land. You win by conquering either three lands or just two but with clear superiority, thus becoming a true King. Two Houses against each other, one kingdom to conquer! Designer: Davide Ghelfi Adder In this real-time game 2 players chase each other by quickly placing cards on the table in order to move their ship and land it on the opponent's one. The Vurdes Aerial Combat Institute has emerged as the premier pilot training facility in the galaxy. In order to gain admission, you've passed written tests and aced your interviews, but one final hurdle lies in your path: Adder. Can you best your rivals in this game designed to test your wits and reflexes? Designer: Marty Cobb Alpha Blockers Part meta-game, part game night etiquette assistant, Alpha Blockers is a fun and helpful addition to games like Pandemic, Forbidden Desert, or Time Stories. Designer: Charlie Hoopes Originally available in the January 2017 BGotMC $10+ package Area Z A tiny little area control meets zombie onslaught game where 2 to 3 players take control of a faction of humans each, battling in an apocalyptic landscape–one overrun with zombies. Fend off your opponent’s forces while avoiding the roaming hordes of undead. You drop into the red zone. You’re immediately surrounded by enemies. Are they human or something else? It doesn’t matter. You’ve brought along enough firepower to secure this area...once and for all. Designer: Gabe Barret (Board Game Design Lab) Artist: Ash Jackson Blorg in the Midwest In this solo game you are Blorg, who took the family saucer for a joyride and crashed it into a small piece of the rural midwestern USA. Now you must find your way home. Maybe you could fix the saucer, or flag down a passing spacecraft. In the meantime you'd better make sure no Earthlings see you... Designer: John Kean Artist: John Kean Count of Nine A nine card solo eurogame. You are the Count(ess) of the small territory of Nine. With limited resources, you will need to make wise decisions on how to build your county and earn your rewards. Designer: Scott Czysz's Icon art: Giampiero Randazzo, Structure art from the Nuremberg Chronicle, 1493 Dwarf Invasion In a reversal of roles, the aliens are the ones being invaded, from the dwarves! 1 to 3 players will combine their skills and energies to destroy the alien hive that was simply minding its own business, until you came along trying to rob them of their precious minerals. Watch out, as they will fight back! Additional components required: up to 12 six-sided dice. Designer: Hunter Ryckman Artist: Hunter Ryckman Garden of Zen In this cooperative game of silent harmony, 2 players try to construct a zen garden that will match the hidden goal card. Each card has both a component of the garden and a victory condition. By clever placement and logical deduction, players try to discern which victory condition is on the last remaining card. Designer: Jason Meyers PnP version on PNPArcade Hit & Run With cards simulating a slot machine, in this game 2 players push their luck to form combinations of symbols that can potentially give them high scores and low penalties. Additional components required: 2 dice and 3 coins Designers: Marty Cobb and Jason Tagmire Lazer Battlefield 2 recruits face-off in a war tactics simulation, codenamed: Mirror Battlefields. Each player controls one ship while sliding cards in a battlefield grid to direct your fire towards the opponent. A solo variant is available at Button Shy website Designer: Jason Meyers Little White Lie 2 players try to spell the word LIE before reaching 10 people, while avoiding getting 3 of the same letter. The trick is... you can't see your card. Each player holds their card so that their opponent can see it, then decides how they want to proceed. They can play or fold, and if both players play, there is a showdown. Designer: Christopher Chung Artist: Jason Tagmire PnP version on PNPArcade Nonchalant nonchalant : having an air of easy unconcern or indifference A word-based trivia game for 2 to 4 players, where you come up with an answer, but keep your cool while the pool of letter gets smaller and smaller. Additional components required: 1 cube as track token, 25 pennies as letter tokens, pen and paper to keep score Designer: Jason Tagmire Six Sons of the Sultan A 1-2 players game where you compete for Prestige points by offering 6 different teas to the Sultan. While advancing along each tea track, you unlock points and special abilities or actions. Additional components required: 3 six-sided dice and 19 cubes (9 in one color, 9 in a second color and 1 for tracking time). Designer: Todd Sanders PnP version on PNPArcade Skyscrappers Building a skyscraper is tough, but working together might be even tougher. Skyscrappers pits players against each other, only toforce them to cooperate a few floors higher. Elevate your status when others fail to be the best person at NOT knocking down a tower. Designer: Rob Cramer Artist: Daniel Newman Originally available in the February 2017 BGotMC $10+ package SLASHR A 3-7 player fast playing, freewheeling horror movie emulator captured in 9 cards. This was part of 9th Level Games' book Tragedies of Middle School, ''an anthology of tabletop role playing and story games, and is being offered as a physical game for the very first time. Designer: Chris O'Neill '''Starship Babel' A 3-5 player social game that forms part of the Pocket Universe. Players are aliens speaking different languages, desperately trying to steer their spaceship to safety. Designer: Robin Gibson Originally available in the April 2017 BGotMC $10+ package PnP version on PNPArcade Tornado Chase 2 to 4 players attempt to become the best storm chaser and jockey for position while avoiding being swept away in the strom. Let the Veteran Driver get you in the storm's path so the Anxious Radar Tech can drop weather sensors at just the right moment. Just be sure to get out of the path of the infamous F5 Tornado! Additional components required: 1 six-sided die for the Tornado, 1 player token for each player, 3 sensor tokens per player, 2 action six-sided dice per player, 2 score tokens per player. Designer: Jason Greeno PnP version on PNPArcade Tony's Treasures 3 to 5 players become elite collectors trying to win the the most pieces at Tony's illicit street sale of 1960's objets d'art. Buy as many items as you can, without spending the most money, as the police could be here any minute. The collector with the largest debt is arrested, and the win goes to the one left with the most items. Designer: Joost Dantuma Artist: Marty Cobb